Lights, Camera, Action!
by Tabrina
Summary: Logan and Kendall are getting hot and heavy on the couch. But do they know who could be watching? Kogan Drabble.


Carlos stood from the couch he had previously been sitting on, hopping over the couch and casting a quick glance over his shoulder to the laptop that sit on the coffee table in front of the couch he had previously been perched upon. He took one last glance behind him before stepping out into the hallway, a bag of chips and soda calling to him from the vending machine down in the lobby. His throat was killing him from their tour, and he wondered if Kendall and Logan were still at the pool, as he meandered through the hallways and stairwells for the vending machines.

Carlos was half right in his assumption that Kendall and Logan were at the pool. They had been at the pool just a short while ago, but they were now to be found with Logan's back pressed up against the hotel room door, Kendall's body pressed up against his, both of them still dripping from the pool. See the two had previously been enjoying the amenities of the hotel, Kendall enjoying floating in the slightly cold pool, while Logan was enjoying the intense heat and bubbles of the hot tub. Of course it hadn't taken long for Kendall to become bored by swimming around the pool, and climbed out, joining the small boy in the hot tub, hissing as his cooled skin met the scalding heat.

They were all worn out from their concerts, flying, and sitting for hours in the various cars and buses that shuttled them from airport to concert and back. Yet no amount of exhaustion was going to get Kendall to keep his hands of the boy in front of him when he was half naked, and cheeks flushed from the heat of the hot tub. Logan had tried to resist at first, excuses flying left and right, one more ridiculous than the last. Eventually the boys lips were too occupied by Kendall's own for his words to become anything more than just whimpers. Kendall ravaged the dark haired boys lips, biting at his lips, tasting every inch of the sweet tasting mouth, until the point that he was practically dragging the boy back to the shared hotel room of the four singers.

Which is where the two were found now, Logan's lips torturing Kendall's neck, as the taller of the two tried to swipe his key in the door at just the right speed that the cursed red light wouldn't appear. It took him five times of failing in his lust clouded mind before finally getting right, quickly opening the handle and pushing Logan inside the room. The room was silent, meaning everyone else must have been out, but anymore than that and the two boys really weren't interested. All they knew is they were alone in the room, and that was all they cared about at the moment. Kendall led Logan back towards the couch, at some point catching the boys lips again, as he all but threw him over the arm of the couch onto his back. Logan smirked up at him as he watched how Kendall predatorily crawled over top of him, trailing kisses up Logan's stomach and chest, before biting down harshly on Logan's shoulder. The boys both knew that any hickies or bite marks in plain site were out of the question, but seeing as the season was changing towards being colder, and more clothes were being layered on, more and more skin was becoming available for marking.

Logan's hip thrust up against Kendall's as the bushy eye browed boy's canines pressed harshly into the skin of his shoulder. Of course causing his already hard erection to brush against Kendall's, the only barrier being both of their swim trunks, which were going to be lost soon anyway if the two of them had their way. Kendall caught Logan's lips again, trailing his hand down the boys side, smiling against the kiss as Logan flinched away from his hand when Kendall's hand ran across his ticklish sides. Even in the throes of passion the boy could still manage to be the most adorable thing Kendall had ever experienced, and he wouldn't have it any other way. As Kendall twisted his wrist to slide along Logan's stomach, feeling the coarse hairs that began just a bit below his navel, as Logan's hair went to thread through Kendall's blonde hair, kisses turning desperate. Kendall's hand had barely slipped inside Logan's swim trunks when the boys heard the door lock click open and the handle give the tell tale sound that someone was about to come walking into that room.

"Hey, I'm back, sorry I took so long every-" Carlos paused looking at the pair of legs hanging over the edge of the couch. He watched as the two boys sprang apart quickly, and Carlos nearly leaped across the couch to close the lid on his laptop quickly.

"Carlos, really? You just caught us making out on the couch, and you're worried about us seeing your porn?" Carlos hand, that wasn't holding a soda, was currently covering his face as Kendall spoke, relaxing back against the couch, not seeming to mind he had just about been caught jerking off his boyfriend.

"You guys are so screwed," Carlos said muffled slightly by his hand as he slid it down his face, shaking his head at the confused faces before him. "Guys, I was coming right back, I just wanted to get a soda," Carlos began.

"Yeah we could guess that Carlos," Kendall interrupted raising one eyebrow at Carlos, a little confusion still showing on his face. Logan merely sat there blushing, from being caught no doubt, even though Kendall and Logan had come out of the closet to James and Carlos weeks ago. Even before they had, James and Carlos, and hell probably everyone else already saw the signs that the two were head over heels in love with each other.

"No, Kendall, you don't get it. I was in the middle of something," Carlos glared at Kendall as the boy went to make a smart remark, pointing his finger at him as if to tell him to stop right there, he wasn't done speaking. "I was in the middle of a live stream chat." Logan and Kendall's face paled as Carlos lifted the screen, the camera and stream having turned off when Carlos had slammed shut the laptop top, but the chat was still flying by at a mile a minute.

* * *

_Oh god.. I didn't want to.. But I HAD TO! The boys did a Ustream chat and the idea hit me.. And I really didn't want to write it. I really didn't.. but I had to do it. For the sake of everything, and my sanity. Feel free to hang me now…_


End file.
